


Rictus Roulette

by LapisExilis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blackgate Penitentiary (DCU), Forced Bonding, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: A sadistic human trafficking ring invades Gotham, leaving a trail of deaths and disappearances in it's wake. Batman must go to great lengths to uncover any information leading to the shadowy organization, even if that puts him in a locked cell with the joker.Joker is grateful for the company, but he may soon have a reason to find the organization aswell.





	Rictus Roulette

______[Two weeks earlier]______

"No, absolutely not, do you have any idea how may strings I've pulled for you in the past?" Gordon spoke indignantly to the dark figure on the roof. "I can't let you question a perp in our custody, he's being processed as we speak, and will be in Blackgate by tomorrow night." The commissioner sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, ready to further explain the futility of the matter, but apon looking up, he found himself alone. 

____________

Raymond Sharpe, had finally been nailed by the GCPD. He had been IDed by two witness, as driving a van that dumped a corpse in the Gotham river. The downside to this victory is that he was apprehended before Batman could question him. Sharpe being his ftheyt solid lead in Batman's ongoing investigation into the human trafficking ring that recently moved into Gotham. Vicious murders and abductions had increased exponentially. Bodies had been found in alleyways, rivers, and abandoned buildings - all mutilated. The victims had been tortured while they were still alive. Bruising and lesions on many of their wrists and ankles suggested they were restrainted and tormented while conscious. 

The further details and motives of the ring were still foggy. This was no normal sex trafficking or mob hits. The apparent sadism inflicted on the deceased had pointed to something highly malevolent. Sharpe, being the only member of the elusive gang on anyone's radar, will be crucial in The Dark Knight's plan to take down the trafficking ring. However with this individual out of Batman's reach, intel will have to be acquired by another man - Bruce Wayne.

_____[Three days earlier]_____

Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne had been holding the same glass of champagne for the last hour, and yet he was acting drunker by the minute. Exhibiting the district signs of intoxication, he had watched his fellow party goers very closely. Despite the tux, and cartered, high-society gala setting, this was a tactical operation. He was on the lookout for a very special target - more specifically - a complete dick. Any would suffice, as long as the deserved a right-hook. 

He searched the sea of socialites and horderves untill he spotted a familiar face.


End file.
